


Confidence is the balaclava

by indievinyls



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Café, Kinda Drabble but not really, M/M, Mention of high school, One Shot, alex turner - Freeform, idk what else to tag, kinda sad, miles kane - Freeform, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indievinyls/pseuds/indievinyls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could you possibly explain to someone that you've been watching them from afar for two months? That you've been silently stalking them, because you were obsessed, infatuated whatever, you name it. Well, here's how. You don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence is the balaclava

**Author's Note:**

> I finished school two day ago so I guess you'll be seeing lots of me. And I know I suck at writing, but I would like to give it a try and practice plus I love milex so hey. I would also love it if you guys would comment feedback bc it kinda kills me to see like a lot of hits but zero comments. Okay I'm done talking. Enjoy! (or not cuz it kinda sucks)

Juice box

Orange, to be exact. It was one hundred percent and two hundred milligrams, from concentrate too. 

Miles knew all of this because He had been staring at the juice box for quite sometime now.

Miles had to crane his neck and strain his eyes a bit to see the boy, only because Miles was at the cash register and the boy was always in the back.

Miles watched as he twirled the straw around in his mouth. Chewing softly then taking a sip. 

Then he frowned and sucked harder on the straw, he shook the juice box and sighed. "Empty" Miles thought.

This was his chance.

Miles's leg was bouncing nervously and He felt beads of sweat beginning to form on his head.

Miles watched as Alex stood up, picked up his roughed up messenger bag and phone. When he walked over to throw away his juice box and other sweets away, Miles knew it was his time, and he had to mentally prepare himself to not stutter in front of Alex. 

Alex walked over to miles and smiled that breathtaking smile. One that doesn't quite meet his eyes but still makes miles's heart swell. His cheeks are a bit round but adorable nonetheless, and his coffee brown eyes shine brighter somehow. His smile make miles's day.

Miles smiled his best smile back at him. Even if it was his brightest and most jolly smile it was rubbish compared to his.

Miles watched as his eyes browsed the menu above his head, his eyebrow raised when he found something he liked. "Can I get another Danish roll, please?" 

"Y-yeah of course you can, A-Alex" Miles mumbled while grabbing a Danish roll and putting it in a small bag. "That'll be 2.49 plea-"

"Wait a minute, how do you know my name" Alex murmured quietly, while furrowing his eyebrows.

Miles was sure his face gave him away. He probably looked like a deer caught in the headlights. How could he explain to someone that he had been watching him for the past two months. How could he explain to someone that he knew his name because he overheard his friend shout it down the phone? Miles was in deep shit.

And as the realisation creeping on Alex's face grew, miles knew he was a goner. "W-well, I-I just, y-you see-"

"Oh! I remember now, your the quiet lad in the back of my biology class, aren't you!" He grinned while pointing a finger at miles.

Miles closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't caught just yet.

"Y-yeah I am" miles stuttered as Alex's smile widen. 

"I just knew it! See, I'm always right" He gloated. Miles's heart hurt a bit because of his innocence. He didn't deserve a creep like miles stalking him day in and day out. Miles really should stop this unhealthy hobby. But then again, he had this exact conversation with himself a month ago.

"But anyways how much was that bloody Danish again?" He asked while reaching for his wallet, in his back pocket.

"It's 2.49" miles resorted to as little textual responses as possible, he didn't trust his voice right now.

As Alex dropped the change into miles hands, both of their palms touched and miles swore he saw Alex shiver. God his hand was so fucking soft.

"T-thanks" miles whispered as he handed Alex the Danish. Alex's smile was almost shy as he took the Danish and stared at miles.

He wasn't moving. He just stood there.

"A-anything else?" Miles said, holding his breath and clenching his fists. Maybe this was the day Alex actually started to feel things for miles. Maybe this was the moment he would ask miles out. After all this time miles was waiting for Alex to notice him, maybe even reciprocate his feelings. And now that there was a possibility he would, miles's chest was thumping so loud he was sure as hell everyone in the store could hear it.

"Yes, actually. I gave you four dollars, I'm waiting for my change"


End file.
